Origen de los Sakazaki
by richoador
Summary: hola este es un fic algo mas serio, es como inicio todo la historia de los Sakazakis se centra un poco mas en Ryo, posibles parejas en este fic aun no se todas las parejas aunque ya hay 2 RobertXYuri y LagoXKing


**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LES GUSTAN MIS FICS, AQUI EN **  
><strong>FANFICTION.<strong>

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SNK PLAYMORE, AMI TAN SOLO EL RESTO**  
><strong>DE LA FAMILIA DE RYO Y ENTRE UNO QUE OTRO MAS, A Y LA TRAMA.<strong>

**ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, TODA LA INSPIRACION DE HACER ESTE FIC, FUE CUANDO LEI RECUERDAME DE VIKA YAGAMI, OJALA TE GUSTE A TI TAMBIEN.**

**Chapter1 El dragon invencible nace.**

, Takuma Sakazaki llego con su esposa Ronnet  
>Sakazaki.-informa un asistente de .<p>

-deacuerdo solo no los dejen irse, Eiji ahora ve a matar a todos  
>los Sakazakis que encuentres.<p>

**EN EL DOJO SAKAZAKI.**  
>Estan todos los Sakazakis a exepcion de Takuma y Ronnet, ya se imaginaran<br>a el resto de los Sakazakis tios, tias entre mas.

-rayos hermanita, no me gusta que venga la abuela, los tios y todos son muy tontos.

-lo se pero es nuestra familia.-dice una Yuri sonriente.

-hayyyyy que bonita es mi nieta hermosa.-dice la abuela Sakazaki.

-abuela.-dice Yuri abrazandose a su abuela.

-primo Lago(soy un genio con los nombres), vamos a hecharnos una corta pelea amistosa.

-deacuerdo vamos afuera.-contesta el primo Sakazaki.

-alto ahi chicos, como se les ocurre.-dice el abuelo.  
><strong>AFUERA<strong>  
>Ambos chicos se ponen en pose de lucha, siendo observados por todos los primos<br>y el abuelo(que abuelo mas responsable).

-muy bien muchachos, aqui se pelea el honor.-dice el abuelo haciendo de arbitro.

y haci comienza la "Pelea" por parte de lago, su aura era poderosa, y  
>brillaba con una gran confianza, mientras que la de Ryo muy apenas se<br>notaba.

-pobre de mi nieto Ryo, le partiran el trasero.

-ahora preparate Ryo.-dice Lago

-estoy listo.-dice Ryo terminando esa frase, los chicos ven a el abuelo Sakazaki, caer entre la sangre  
>muerto.<p>

-abuelo.-se acerca Ryo al cuerpo de su abuelo.

-hermano y primos corran.-dice Yuri

-que pasa?.-pregunta Lago, en eso una estrella ninja, mata a uno de los primos Sakazakis,  
>de un arbol baja un hombre de traje morado.<p>

-como estan chicos.-dice tomando a otro primo y tronandole el cuello, los chicos corren espantados  
>a advertirles a los tios, pero Eiji toma a Yuri.<p>

-hermanitooooooooooo.

-Yuriiiiiiiiiiiii.

-que lindos, ahora mira tu hermana morir.-dice Eiji, pero Ryo le embiste en el estomago con todo su  
>cuerpo, y Eiji suelta a Yuri, quien corre adentro de la casa, junto a sus hermano y primos aun vivos.<p>

-muchachos preparensen para una gran pelea, la mayor parte de los Sakazakis estan ahi dentro.-dice  
>Eiji a su banda de ninjas.<br>**DENTRO DEL DOJO.**

-tios.-grita Ryo espantado.

-que pasa Ryo.-pregunta uno de los tios.

-el abuelo a muerto y tambien los hijos de la tia Valentine.

-que porque.-responde el padre de Lago muy espantado.

-unos ninjas los asesinaron.

-deben ser los Kisaragi, Lago eres el mayor, llevate a tus primos a un lugar seguro.

-de ninguna manera.-dice Ryo.

-llevatelo Lago.

-deacuerdo, padre cuidate.-contesta Lago.

-no.-dice Ryo.

-ven primo.

-los pueden matar.

-estaran bien.-Lago se lo lleva a estirones, se va al sotano con Yuri y Mika(otra prima hermana de lago) solo ollendo los gritos de dolor y de sufrimiento de sus seres queridos.  
><strong>LUEGO DE 15 MINUTOS, SE ABRE LA PUERTA DEL SOTANO.<strong>  
>-jajaja amo Kisaragi, aqui estan.<p>

-ahora moriran chicos, al igual que toda su familia.-dice Eiji Kisaragi mostrando los cadaveres de toda  
>la familia Sakazaki, algunos desmenbreado o en pedasos.<p>

-no puedo creerlo.-dice Ryo callendo de rodillas.

-ahora preparense.-Eiji es interrumpido.

-callate bastardo, te voy a asesinar.-dice Ryo..

-jajajajajaja chico idiota, no tienes oportunidades contra mi.

- te matare.

-abran espacio, esto sera rapido.-dice muy confiado Eiji.

-hermano, no lo tienes que hacer, te matara.-dice Yuri.

-callate zorra, el quiere pelear.

Ryo es golpeado por Eiji, ya que el tan solo era un niño.

-jamas me rendire.-dice Ryo escupiendo sangre.

-dejalooooooooo.-dice Yuri acercandose para golpear a Eiji, pero Eiji la golpea hasta dejarla pasmada en el suelo.

-maldita zorra.

-como te atreves a tocar a mi hermanita, HAO-SHO-KU-KENN.-Ryo concentra todo su poder y usa el ataque mas poderoso,  
>hasta ahora conocido por los Sakazakis, pero este se manifesto en forma de dragon, lo que deja<br>a Eiji derrotado y Ryo cayo de cansancio.

-maldito escuincle.-dice Eiji a duras penas.

-el gran Eiji perdio contra ese chaval.-se dicen entre si los ninjas de Eiji.

-callense.-llevense a uno dice Eiji, mientras los ninjas toman a Maki.

-dejen a mi hermana.-dice Lago en eso, los ninjas sacan unas bombas de humo y desaparecen entre  
>la niebla.<p>

-hermanaaaaaaaaaa.-grita Lago.

-ya primo, la encontraremos.-dice Yuri

-prima se realista, todos los Sakazakis estan muertos, solo quedamos nosotros 3 y Maki.

-no es verdad, mis padres fueron a un bar, ellos nos ayudaran a encontrar a Maki.

-mamaaaaaaaaaa.-grita Ryo levantandose.

-que te pasa?.-pregunta espantada Yuri, Ryo se va corriendo.

-que pasa Lago?.

-no se, pero sera mejor que no lo dejemos solo, hay que alcanzarlo.-haci los 2 chicos siguen a Ryo solo que muy detras.

Ryo llega a una calle donde esta el carro de sus padres, y detras de el carro se ve una escena horrible, la peor que puede ver cualquier hijo, Eiji esta asficciando a su madre con sus propias tripas(de la madre de Ryo).

-detente.

-deacuerdo.-Ryo ve caer a su madre muerta, mientras Eiji escapa con una bomba de humo.

-hermano.-se oye la voz de Yuri a lo lejos, Ryo para que su hermana y su primo no se vean muy asustados, le desamarra lastripas de su cuello con un lago de lagrimas en su rostro.

-mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa porque, te prometo madre, sobre tu cuerpo, que matare a todos los ninjas.-dice Ryo abrazando y llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre fallecida.

-Ryo que pasa.-llega Yuri y Lago.

-que paso Ryo?.-preguta Lago.

-tuvieron un accidente en el auto.-responde Ryo.

-mamaaaaaaa.-se acerca la pobre Yuri con mucho dolor.

-Ryo y el tio Takuma, no se ve por aqui.

-no lo se, supongo que su cuerpo se desiso entre las llamas.-dice Ryo cabizbajo.

Los chicos entierran a todos sus difuntos en un cementerio, en el cual solo asisteiron ellos 3  
>a como 14 funerales, este no era el mejor dia de la familia Sakazaki.<p>

-ahora que haras Lago?.-preguna Ryo.

-supira Lago.-pues creo que buscare a mi hermana.

-necesitas ayuda, nosotros te ayudaremos, para eso es la familia.

-no gracias primo, no los involucrare en esto, son la unica familia que me queda.

-deacuerdo, pero si cambias de opinion avisanos.

-gracias primos.-dice Lago despidiendose de ambos Sakazakis y marchandose.

**10 años despues.**

todo este tiempo no fue normal para ninguno de los Sakazakis, aunque Ryo y Yuri  
>encontraron a Takuma, conocieron a Robert Garcia, King, Kasumi Todoh, entre otros,<br>Ryo tomo su promesa de asesinar a cualquier ninja, hasta el momento habia matado  
>a 2 Kisaragis, pero no encontro al resto.<p>

**EN EL PANTEON**

-ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, desde que tu madre, el aire y el tiempo avanza, mas sin embargo, no puedo dejar de recordar esa noche.-dice Ryo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-ya amigo.-dice Robert.

-no te preocupes madre, hare pagar a esa bola de bastardos.-piensa Ryo, ya que el no queria que  
>Yuri ni nadie, sepa que fue un asesino.<p>

-buaaaaaaaaaaaaa, mama te hecho mucho de menos, buaaaa.-dice Yuri llorando.

-ya Yuri.-dice Robert tratando de animar a su novia.

-perdoname Ronnet, no te pude proteger esa noche.-dice Takuma en su mente.

-hola como estan, caballero le gustaria comprar el periodico.-dice un vendedor a Takuma.

-no gracias ahorita no.

-porque.

-que te importa.

-vamos compra, solo es un periodico.

-no gracias, ahora le gustaria retirarse.

-no, le gustaria comprar el periodico.

-a pues que no.

-se te abre.

-deacuerdo cuanto es?.

-$800.

-no vayse a %$%$#^$^$*&^%

- vamos amigo no seas asi.

-deacuerdo tenga, ahora larguese.

-ok.

-miren chicos.-dice Takuma.

-que pasa?.-preguntan todos.

-se encuentra cuerpo de Kyle Kisaragi, la victima presenta evidencia de tortura fisica de forma brutal.-dice Takuma leyendo el periodico.

-en fin se lo merecen.-dice Ryo.

-hermano.

-que pasa.

-no devemos desearle nada malo a nadie.

-quien dice.

-tu.

-en eso Ryo piensa.-me estare comportando diferente?, estare haciendo mal?, yo solo quiero justicia, yo solo quiero que paguen, ellos no tuvieron compasion con nadie de nuestra familia.

-Yuri, que tal si vamos a comer, haber si te olvida lo malo.-dice Robert quien se esperaba un reproche de Ryo como siemprem, pero este no prestaba atencion.-Ryo esta muy pensativo.-se dijo asi mismo Robert.

-claro puedo ir Ryo?.

-eh, si no hay problema.

-pero yo soy tu padre, deves preguntarme ami.-dice Takuma.

-puedo ir Takuma.-dice Yuri viendolo con cara de y tu que.

-si.

En eso alguien golpea a Ryo en la espalda.

-que te pasa hijo de pu, Lago eres tu primo.

-quien mas tontolon.

-guauu, olle eres muy parecido ami.-de hecho ambos eran muy parecidos, casi hermanos.

-lose, ni yo me lo creo.

-adivina quien es este vegestorio.

-no puede ser tio.

-asi es Lago.-dice Takuma abrazandolo.

-y que vienes a hacer, ya a pasado mucho tiempo.-dice Ryo.

-pues te contare luego.-dice Lago.

-estaras aqui un rato.

-pues si, y la prima.

-se acaba de ir con su novio.

-ya crecio la primita, no conoces un bar por aqui primo?.

-pues una amiga mia tiene uno.

-perfecto pues vamos.

-claro, eh padre, no te gustaria ir.

-no, creo que regresare al dojo.

-bueno deacuerdo, vamonos Lago.-haci los 2 chicos se van del panteon.

Takuma esta ahi, pero pierde la nocion del tiempo, siendo el unico en el panteon.

-creo que sera mejor irme.-dice Takuma dirigiendose a la salida, la cual estaba cerrada y del otro lado estaba el tipo que le vendio el periodico.

-hey tu que eres del panteon?.-pregunta Takuma

-el encargado del porton.

-gracias a dios, me podrias abrir.

-lo lamento, pero usted se comporto mal conmigo.

-que vamos no sea asi.

-deacuerdo pero me deve pagar $1000.

-que no.

-entonces pudrase.

-no espera vuelve.

-solo tengo $2000.

-deacuerdo los tomo.

-y deme su pantalon.

-que.

-adios.-dice el guardia mientras se marcha.

-deacuerdo, maldito corrupto.-dice Takuma dandole el pantalon.

-muy bien.

-ahora abreme.

-claro solo una cosa mas.

-que quieres de mi.

-miren al ansiano inbecil sin pantalon por solo $200, y por otros $200 le pueden tomar una foto, y por tros $250 llevense un muñeco conmemorativo.

-que, como tenias los muñecos listos.  
><strong>1 hora mas tarde.<strong>

-bien ya tengo $9999999999999999999999999.

-bueno ya sacame.

-adios.-dice el hombre, llendose sin abrir el porton

-que eres un #$#^%^!#%&^#$$^^!$#%&%$%^#$^$74.-en eso de una tumba sale Michael Jackson bailando thriller, y llegan muchos zombies y golpean a Takuma(queria poner mi loca comedia).

**EN EL BAR LEMOUR.**  
>-aqui es primo.-dice Ryo en eso entran al bar.<p>

-Ryo Sakazaki que te trae aqui, y quien es este chico tan parecido a ti.-dice King

-como estas King, namas venimos a platicar algo a, y el es mi primo Lago.

-mucho gusto hermosa dama.-dice Lago.

-ya ves Ryo el si es educado, que les sirvo muchachos.

-lo que sea para mi.-dice Ryo

-pues traite el vino mas fino que tengas, yo pago.-dice Lago.

-y que te trai aqui a southtown.-dice Ryo.

-pues veras, desde que a nuestra familia ya sabes, pues eh seguido el rastro de Kisaragis, el problema es que hay por todo el mundo, pero pense que si encuentro a Eiji, ahi estaria mi hermana.

-quieres decir que Eiji esta aqui.

-pues si mi rastro no falla, de hecho me eh enfrentado a el muchas veces, pero soy detenido por una de sus ninjas, es una chica de pelo cafe, encantadora, pero muy habil en las artes marciales.

-a ya veo, no sabes que viene a hacer aqui.

-pues mira, los Kisaragis se dedican a asesinar familias, era responsabilidad de la nuestra evitarlo, pero como en la ultima de la junta todos pues murieron, ya nadie se los impide, hay otras familias que lo evitan, pero la denosotros era la mas importante, ahora con la mayoria muertos, pues solo se han dedicado asesinar.

-ya veo.

-sin embargo, hay unos Kisaragis "puros", esos por lo natural son unos que se reusan a ser unos asesinos y son adoptados por otras familias, pero eh oido, que aqui han muerto 2 Kisaragis, por fortuna de los malos, pero dime una cosa Ryo tu tienes algo que ver con esos 2 Kisaragis verdad.

-no te puedo mentir primo, si fui yo quien los mato.

-Ryo no puedes hacer eso.

-se lo merecen mataron a nuestra familia, y acabas de decir que se dedican a eso, tan solo son unos asesinos sin valor.

-Ryo, y Yuri y Takuma lo saben.

-me temo que no.

-bueno solo evita, hacer cosas tan estupidas.

-deacuerdo, aproposito se donde hay un Kisaragi.

-que, Ryo.

-que, se que es uno de ellos, e investigado y te aseguro que ahi se practica nijitsu.

-pero como sabes.

-eh vigilado, creo que solo vive un viejo.

-creo.

-pues si.

-mira yo no eh tenido mucha oportunidad de investigar a los Kisaragis en esta ciudad.

-entonces.

-mira sabes que, te ayudare nada mas porque eres mi familia y no puedo dejar que te maten.

-pues vamos.

-deacuerdo.

-chicos aqui esta el vino.-dice King.

-lo lamento linda, pero no podemos tenemos que irnos.-dice Lago.

-pero ya me hicieron abrirlo, tienen que darme algo.-reclama King.

-ahora solo puedo darte esto.-dice Lago dandole un beso intenso a King.

-eh pues ya vayanse.-dice King como una idiota.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, PORQUE ME ENCANTO HACERLO, DESPUES SALDRAN OTROS DE KOF, SOLO QUE LO VOY A SEPARAR POR TEMPORADAS, ESTA ES LA PRIMERA SE LLAMA ORIGENES DE LOS SAKAZAKIS.**


End file.
